What is it like to kiss a guy, Germany?
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: GerIta! We all love a bit of Germany and Italy romance with a sneaky Japan every now and again! Nom nom.


"Hey hey, Germany!" Italy called, running sluggishly over to his German friend who was sat on the sofa with nose buried in a book. His icy blue eyes tore away from the book, he looked rather annoyed that Italy disturbed his reading time.

"Ja?" He asked, Italy fell beside him and shuffled close to him. Germany removed his glasses and tucked them away in his chest pocket. Already, he knew what Italy wanted. Play football, make pasta or something ridiculous. He slipped the book mark on his page and put the book on the coffee table beside him were a half empty tankard of beer sat.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, Germany sighed. He was tired of being asked to play football, all he wanted to do was read his book in peace besides he was at a good part of the story. Gently, Italy pulled at his sleeve not fast like he usually did but gently like he was serious about the question he wanted to ask.

"Ja, go on" Germany sighed as he leaned on his fist, his elbow rested on the arm of the chair however Italy just shuffled closer to his blonde friend, Italy just wanted to feel his presence. After living with Mr Germany for so long, he grown close to the man and not in a friendly way. The more time Italy spent with Germany, the more he fell for him. This was the main reason he crawled into bed with Germany every night, to be close to him and feel his every movement. Each hug Italy got, he savored, the touch of Germany's hard muscles sent him crazy.

"What's it like to a kiss a guy, Germany" Italy asked, Germany's cheeks suddenly went bright red, his palms sweated. Why had Mr Germany gone so red? Only known to Germany, that after Italy had fallen asleep each night, he would tuck him comfortably and give him a kiss on his cheek to wish him sweet dreams. Should Germany say so or keep it quiet?

"I don't know..." Germany mumbled, how would he know? He's never technically kissed a guy, only Italy's soft cheeks after he had fallen asleep. Never mind kissing a guy, he's never kissed a girl.

"Really?" Italy sounded disappointed, Germany's blue eyes turned to look at Italy.

"I've even kissed a girl so I vouldn't know" He grumbled, Italy didn't believe what he heard. Why would someone so handsome like Germany, never kissed a girl?

"Why...?" He asked, scooting closer to the distressed German who leaned back against the sofa, his chest heaving as he breathed. Italy watched his chest rise and fall, his eyes looked desperate. He wanted to feel the skin of Germany's chest, caress it and snuggle against his warmth. Of course, Germany would only yell at him.

"Because... I just haven't okay? Vhy does it matter?" Germany asked in a stern voice, making Italy lean back slightly in fear that Germany would get angry. He didn't mean to offend him, poor Italy was just curious.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Germany then looked up at Italy and sighed. It was the most awkward seconds of their lives, Germany saw that Italy just wanted to help. Maybe... What if Italy was the first person Germany kissed? He is incredibly cute after all and he's sure that Italy won't mind or at least he thinks so.

"Italy" Germany finally spoke, Italy looked back at Germany and smiled in response. Germany's face went bright red but he was determined to give it a go.

"Vould you... Be the first... t-to kiss me?"He asked, now he kind of regretted saying it. Italy was either going to run away or say no but he hoped for the best. Besides, he wanted his first kiss to be with someone he loves and protects so why the hell not? Italy's face lit up as he bounded over to Germany and crawled over to straddle him. unusually, Germany did not push him off, just let him do what he wanted.

"Si, of course Germany" Italy whispered softly as he leaned down and pressed his head against Germany's who just sat frozen. Was he really doing this? He didn't run away or scream... This made Germany smile with content as he held the little Italian on his lap. When Italy didn't run away, Germany was the happiest man alive because it shows Italy isn't scared of him. When he does run away, he feels bad and wants to comfort him but he was the one who would scare Italy.

Soon, Italy's lips traced over Germany's and then they collided. Italy... He tasted so sweet and of... Pasta? To Italy, Germany tasted of beer but Italy was addicted. Gently, Italy licked across Germany's lips, asking or entrance. Germany was uncertain but he did so anyway and parted his lips slightly. Suddenly, Italy dived in there and explored his new discovery. His hands gripped Germany's shirt as their tongues battled for dominance. Italy did what he always wanted to do, as they kissed, he unbuttoned half of Germany's shirt and ran his hands down his strong chest. Under his palm, he felt the German's heart racing. This sure did surprise Italy, as Germany laid down on his back pulling Italy with him.

Suddenly they broke apart, Italy held himself above Germany who looked flushed.

"Mein gott..." He panted, Italy smiled and rested his head on Germany who patted his hair.

"That was fun!" He giggled, Germany chuckled and kissed the top of his little Italians head.

"So, that's what its like to kiss a guy" Germany wondered, Italy nodded.

"Si, I loved it" He sighed and got comfy on top of Germany's large muscular frame.

"Ich liebe dich" Germany muttered, his breath tickling Italy's neck.

"Ti amo"

*Extended ending!*

"Finarry" Japan sighed as he flicked through the photos he had taken of his two allies kissing. He said by the window in Germany's garden, sorting the recent photos on his camera.

"I knew there was something going between them two" He said to himself again and crept out from the garden and back inside to hide the evidence.

Germany and Italy came into the kitchen for dinner, they both seemed very happy. Japan acted like he had seen nothing, when really he was there the whole time. Sneaky bastard.


End file.
